One Special Night
by Lizzy313
Summary: It's prom time in Boston! Zack Martin still remembers the promise Maddie made him 3 years ago, but the question is does she remember? And will the prom be a night of dreams come true? Or Nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

15 year old Zack Martin grabbed his backpack and quickly threw it over his shoulder. He was secretly hoping to see a certain someone before the bus came to take him to another long and boring day at school. As he reached for the door knob...

"Aren't you planning on eating something before you leave?"

Zack turned back around frustrated looking at his mother.

"Save it Mom. He just wants to get out of here so he can go see Maddie." Zack's twin brother Cody rolled his eyes. Zack could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"No I'm not!"

"Sure your not."

"Cody leave your brother alone." Carey said in a warning tone.

"Thank you!" And with that Zack got out of that room as quickly as he possibly could.

When he reached the elevator he checked his watch to make sure he still had time. He impatiently tapped his foot while waiting for his stop in the lobby. It seemed to be taking years. When the doors finally opened his eyes darted to the candy counter. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Blonde hair, brown eyes, perfect in every way (at least that's how he saw her).

He cleared his throat and tried his best to look cool and calm. He hoisted his bag higher up on his shoulder and started walking towards her. Halfway there he obviously wasn't looking where he was going and walked right into one of the coffee tables.

"_Oh man. I hope she didn't see that!" _Zack thought as he composed himself and walked right up to the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie." He said trying to give her his most charming smile. Maddie turned and looked over at him. She smiled back at him.

"Hey Zack. What are you doing down here this early?"

"Well I... I was craving a candy bar." She gave him an odd look.

"At 6:00 in the morning?"

"Course. When do you crave chocolate? At night?" He forced a laugh then wanted to punch himself in the face for sounding so stupid. Maddie laughed and turned back towards the candy.

"So what do you want?"

"_You." _he thought but didn't dare say it aloud. "Butterfinger sounds good."

Maddie handed it to him and went to the cash register.

"That'll be a dollar."

Zack slowly reached for the dollar bill. He moved as slowly as possible, trying to make this time with Maddie last as long as it could. When he finally handed it to her he could hear the bus pulling up in front. He silently cursed school for taking away this moment.

"Hurry up Zack before we miss the bus!" Cody yelled out as he ran past his brother and out the door.

"I um guess I gotta get going. Bye Maddie."

"Bye Zack."

Zack turned and ran out the door. Maddie watched him leave then went back to the selves, she wanted to organize some of the candy before she had to get to school.

Zack ran onto the bus and found a seat next to his twin. Usually it would bother him that he didn't get the window seat. But not today. He could have been run over by the bus and he would still be smiling. Love does that to you I guess.

"Get that stupid grin off your face. You look ridiculous."

Zack glared at Cody. Cody just shook his head and pulled a book from his bag. Not even Cody's annoying remarks could ruin his mood.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my first story. Since the third season of TSL I've been hoping they would have a second prom story episode. (Big Zaddie fan if you couldn't already tell lol) So I decided that till then I would make my own version!_

**_Well I hope you like the story!_**

_****_

**Chapter 2**

The last bell rang.

Most of the kids ran through the halls like there was a fire. Zack was one of those kids. He was at his locker before you even had time to notice he was gone. He ripped off a flier that had been posted to his locker and threw it to the ground.

Cody bent down and picked up the flier and skimmed through it. "Uh Zack."

Zack ignored him and shoved his books in his bag.

"Zack I think you might actually find this interesting."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Unless there's a girl wearing a bikini on that. I'm not interested."

"Well It's about the prom."

Zack slammed his locker door shut and started to walk down the hall. Cody closely followed him.

"So?"

Cody shrugged and folded up the flier. "I just thought you would find interesting."

"Guess you don't know me very well. And we're twins, that's just plain sad."

Zack ran through the doors of the Tipton Hotel and headed right for the Candy Counter. Maddie smiled at him.

"Back again?"

"You know I can't stay away from you to long." He winked at her.

Maddie shook her head but still smiled. She was use to his flirty remarks by now. She actually sometimes thought it was cute, when she was in a good mood. Cody appeared by Zack's side.

"Hey Maddie."

"Hey Cody."

Zack glared at Cody but he didn't seem to notice.

"Did you hear about the prom?"

Maddie looked over at them. "No I didn't actually."

Cody took out the flier and handed it to her. As she read it a thought hit Zack like a baseball to the head.

"_Prom!" _He thought _"Maddie's promise!"_ The memory started to play in Zack's head like a movie.

"_I'll Dance with you at your Prom if you dance with me at mine."_

Zack had never fully forgot that moment. He sometimes played that it over and over in his mind. But now, now this was to good to be true. She had promised him. She had to keep her promise.

Zack opened his mouth to say this to Maddie but quickly changed his mind. He couldn't just blurt it out like that. He had to make sure she remembered, on her own. It had to be special.

"Yeah, uh, we gotta go."

"No we..." Zack grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the elevator. Leaving a dumbfounded Maddie still standing at the counter.

"What are you...?"

"Dude, this is it!"

"What is it?"

"The Prom!"

"Yeah, I'm not following."

"Don't you remember 3 years ago at Maddie's prom? You went through that mime stage." Cody cringed at the memory.

"Don't remind me."

"Maddie made me a promise." Zack smiled at the thought "She said she would dance with me at my prom if I danced with her at her's."

Cody was finally catching on. "You mean you think she's gonna be your date?"

"Yeah!"

Cody burst into laughter. Zack's smile faded.

"Zack!" Cody managed to get out between fits of giggles. "Your crazy."

"Why? Why is it so hard to imagine me with Maddie?'

The Elevator reached there floor. Zack quickly turned to Cody before he could step out.

"Don't tell Mom about this."

Cody rolled his eyes and pushed his brother out of the way. The two boys entered their Suite and dumped their bags onto the table.

"Hey guys." Carey said smiling at the two. "How was school?"

"There's gonna be a prom at school in a couple of weeks and Zack wants to take Maddie." Cody said bluntly with a slight smirk.

"Dude!"

"Oh Zack, honey." Carey approached her son and draped her arm around his shoulder's. "That's really sweet but..."

"But Maddie doesn't like you." Cody cut in just as bluntly as his last comment.

"Cody Out!" Carey gave him a look.

"Hey I'm just being honest."

Carey waited till she saw that Cody had shut the door behind him before continuing.

"Zack..."

"Why is everyone always doing that to me? Why can't people see that we were meant to be together?"

"Oh Zack." Carey brought him closer to her. "Maddie is a couple years older than you..."

"Again with the age difference!" Zack pulled away from his mother. "I'm older now. I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I know honey but..."

"Why can't anybody see that? Why can't she see that." he looked down at his feet. If he was gonna start crying he definitely didn't want his mom to see.

"Am I ever gonna get to finish my sentence?"

"Sorry."

"As I was saying... there is an age difference. That shouldn't matter, but it does. Maybe in a few years Maddie will realize the man you really are."

A small smile appeared on Zack's sad face. He looked up at Carey.

"Again with the whole I'm the only honest one here!" Cody called out from his room.

"Don't make me come in there!" Carey called back.

"Mom, do you really mean that? You really think I might have a shot someday?" Zack asked. He needed the reassurance. He needed to know there was a glimmer of hope.

"Well I..."

That was all Zack needed to hear. Any happiness he felt, any hope disappeared. He turned away from Carey and headed towards his room. Before he shut the door he turned back to his Mother.

"Thanks anyways Mom." he then quietly shut the door behind him and retreated to his bed.

Carey sighed, "Me and my big mouth."

Zack stared up at the ceiling and repeatedly threw his baseball up into the air. It was his way of calming his nerves, clearing his mind, or mending a broken heart.

"Hey I'm just trying to inform you now to save you from further heart break."

"Shut up Cody."

"If I don't tell you, who will?"

"Shut up Cody."

"And when she runs off with some guy from Harvard and leaves you in the dust, you'll be prepared."

Zack had heard enough.

"Shut up Cody!"

He threw the ball as hard as he could at Cody. The ball just missed him and went straight into the lamp, smashing it to pieces.

"You could have killed me!"

Zack shrugged and turned over on his side. He closed his eyes, emotionally tired. At first he listened to the lamp being vacuumed up and the bits of conversation exchanged between Cody and his Mom. But soon everything faded to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Saturday morning Zack woke up early, got dressed, went to the store, and came back all before Maddie's shift started. He now was pacing in front of the candy counter. A single red rose in his hand. Waiting nervously for Maddie.

He rehearsed what he would say but everything sounded wrong. He glanced at his watch. He decided right there and then how stupid his idea was. He turned quickly to leave.

"Zack?"

Zack froze where he stood.

"Zack, what are you doing here?"

Zack whipped around and was now face to face with Maddie.

"Oh hi." He cleared his throat and hid the rose behind his back. "Hey Maddie."

Maddie walked behind her counter and switched the closed sign to open. "Hi."

"Um, I was um." his throat was suddenly dry. His mind was blank. "S-So the prom is in a couple weeks." Zack was stuttering. Zack Martin was actually stuttering!

"Yeah, I can't believe how fast the year went."

"Yeah. Me either." Zack cleared his throat again "So um, you ah, you going with anyone?"

"No, not yet."

"_It's now or never." _Zack told himself

"Maddie, here." he looked down to the floor and handed her the rose. He couldn't remember a single time he was shy till now.

"Oh Zack!" Zack looked up to see a huge smile on her face.

"_This is good." _he thought _"She hasn't laughed at you." _he swallowed _"Yet."_

"This is beautiful. What's the occasion?" Maddie brought the flower to her nose.

"Do you remember three years ago? At your prom?"

Maddie thought for a moment.

"You made me a promise." Zack lost all the confidence he had left when he saw a confused look on Maddie's face.

"You mean... you don't remember?"

"I'm sorry Zack."

Zack's heart sank. He looked back down at the floor.

"That's ok Maddie. I don't remember either."

Zack turned and ran towards the elevator. Embarrassed and hurt he just wanted to hide in his suite for the rest of his life. He felt so stupid.

"Zack wait!" Maddie called after him. She felt a pang of guilt go through her body.

She looked back down at the flower and smiled. Then all of a sudden the memory started to come back to her. Fuzzy at first but then clear. So clear it was as if it happened yesterday.

"_I'll dance with you at your prom if you dance with me at mine." _

Maddie gasped "I did make him a promise!"

Without thinking Maddie ran towards the elevator just as Mr. Moseby emerged from his office.

"Madeline! Where are you going?"

"Sorry Mr. Moseby! I'll be right back!"

Moseby opened his mouth to argue but Maddie was already gone. He let out an angry breath and turned around.

Maddie banged on the door of the Martin's suite. She still didn't completely think things through. All she knew was she did in fact make a promise and she broke a boys heart. A friend's heart. She wouldn't forgive herself till she set things right.

Carey opened the door surprised at who was standing there.

"Oh Maddie, hi."

"Hi, where's Zack?" Maddie was out of breath from running.

"He's on the couch. Why?" She answered clearly surprised.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, come on in."

Maddie entered and walked straight towards Zack. He was shocked to see her. And although he was still hurt, he couldn't help but feel happy to see her.

"Hi Zack."

"Hi."

Maddie paused before continuing. "I thought about what you said."

"Oh."

The door to the bedroom opened and out came Cody. Before he could even open his mouth Carey gave him a look that clearly said "Keep your mouth shut."

"I remember the prom. I remember dancing with you. I remember making that promise."

Zack felt a surge of excitement go through his body.

"You do?"

"I do." She smiled at him and took his hand in her's. "And I would be honored if you would be my date to the prom."

Zack couldn't believe his ears. "You would? You really wanna go with me?" He felt like he was 12 years old again.

"Yeah, I do. So will you be my date?"

"Yeah!" Zack practically shouted "I mean, yeah that'll be cool."

"Great." Maddie smiled and slipped her hand out of his grasp. "I better go before Moseby kills me."

"Yeah." was all he was able to say.

Maddie said good-bye to Carey and Cody before leaving.

The second the door shut Cody's jaw dropped and Carey squealed with delight. She started going on about how her little man was going to the prom and annoy motherly comments like that. But Zack wasn't listening, he just sat there staring at his hand. It still tingled from her touch.

Everything else in the room seemed to stop.

Maddie remembered

Maddie asked him to the prom.

Could anything be better then this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maddie flipped through a magazine and pulled her long blonde hair into a pony tail. It was pretty dead that afternoon and even though she desperately wanted to knew she couldn't sit down. She needed something, anything to keep her from falling asleep at her post.

"Maddie!"

She spoke to soon.

"Hey London."

London Tipton and all her designer clothing glory marched towards Maddie.

"I just heard a rumor and I didn't start it. Care to explain?"

Maddie closed the magazine she had been reading and placed it back on the shelf along with the others.

"Well, what was the rumor?"

"That you and Zack were going to prom together."

Maddie turned back to London.

"You know, not all rumors are lies."

"So it is true!"

"Yeah actually. It is." Maddie smiled, almost pleased.

London was practically jumping up and down from this new piece of juicy gossip.

"So are you guys dating?"

"No! Of course not. We're just going to prom together."

"Ok..." London stretched out the word. A strong scent on suspicion in her voice.

"Seriously London. We're just going as friends."

"Well are you excited?"

Maddie thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I am excited."

"Good." she stepped away from the counter "Well, I'm off."

"Where are you going?"

"Hello, shopping!" She struck a pose before walking off.

Maddie rolled her eyes and turned back to the magazine rack. She smiled subconsciously. She really was excited. I mean, who wouldn't be? He was a really good friend, he was a great dancer, he was sweet, and funny. The prom would be fun. More than fun, the prom would be great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I still don't believe it." Cody muttered shaking his head.

"Well. Believe it, bro." Zack hooked his thumbs under the straps of his backpack and walked out of the elevator.

As the two boys left the elevator, Maddie walked through the doors, entering the Tipton. Zack felt his stomach roller coaster as he approached her.

"What a coincidence. We were just talking about you."

"Nothing bad I hope."

"Course not. What could I possibly say bad about you?" Zack leaned against the counter in a "cool guy" fashion.

"Your so sweet."

"_Score one for the Zack!" _he grinned at the compliment.

The school bus noisily pulled up in front of the Tipton. Zack groaned at the familiar sound.

"Oh Zack, before I forget, when you get out of school can you meet me here so we can go over some stuff for the prom." It was odd hearing herself saying those words, yet they didn't feel

weird at all.

"Sure!"

Cody slapped his forehead. "Still don't believe it."

Zack grabbed Cody by the collar of his polo shirt and started dragging him towards the bus.

"You're a pain you know that?"

"Well right now I'm in pain!" Cody choked "Let go!"

Zack released his tight grip and climbed onto the bus. Cody rubbed his sore neck and took a seat next to him.

"Who are you taking to prom anyways?"

"I don't know yet."

"They all turn you down?" Zack mockingly patted him on the back.

"No!" Cody pushed his hand away defensively "I just haven't asked anyone yet."

"Well, you better get crackin, blankie boy."

Cody shrugged and pulled out a book from his bag. The real reason he hadn't asked anyone yet was he was afraid of being turned down. He actually wanted to go to the prom, really wanted to go. There was even someone he wanted to ask. He just couldn't bring himself to ask her even though he wanted to, more than anything.

_So whose the mystery girl Cody's crushing on? _

_Can you guess?_

_Leave the name of the girl along with some feedback: )_

_Hope everyone likes the story so far!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So I was thinking of blue."

"Hmm sounds great." Zack sat staring at Maddie. He wasn't listening to what she was saying. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be sitting there talking about prom with the girl of his dreams.

"Oh good. I'm glad we agree, Zack... Zack?" Maddie looked over and realized he wasn't paying attention. "Zack? Zack!"

"Whoa what?" He quickly snapped out of it. "I was listening."

"Oh really. What did I say?"

"You were saying how good looking I am and how lucky you are to have me as a prom date."

"Zack."

"Ok, Ok I wasn't listening." Zack gave in. "But can you blame me? Your so beautiful."

Maddie's face melted into a smile. "Alright. I'll let you off the hook this one time. But sweet talk won't save you next time."

"K, I promise I'll listen." And he really meant that. There was no way he was blowing this.

"So, as I was saying, what do you think of blue?"

"Blue for what?"

"My dress and the shirt your wearing under your tux."

"Sounds great." Zack smiled. A picture forming in his head of how pretty she would look and how dashingly handsome he would look. They would be the best couple at the prom. But more importantly, they would be the best couple in Maddie's eyes.

"Great." Maddie glanced over at the lonely Candy Counter. "Do you want a candy bar?"

"Yeah sure." Zack reached into his pocket to get some money.

"No, don't worry about it." Maddie stopped him "My treat."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She smiled at him. "What would you like?"

"Surprise me." Zack returned the smile.

Maddie got up and grabbed two Candy bars. She slipped the money into the cash register and quickly returned to her seat.

"Snickers ok?"

"Perfect."

Maddie tossed him the candy bar. Zack tour it open and took a very large bite.

"Don't choke." Maddie laughed a little as she opened her Kit Kat bar.

"So..." Zack swallowed his mouthful "Pick out your dress yet?"

"Yes actually."

"Cool. What's it look like?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Maddie smirked in a very knowing way.

Zack laughed, "Why not?"

"I want you to be surprised."

"Being secretive? That's very sexy."

Maddie threw her wrapper at him and began to laugh. Zack laughed along with her. Neither of them knew exactly what they were laughing at, but both were enjoying it.

_I know the last couple have chapters have been pretty short. I'm sorry for that. But I promise the next few will be longer. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Zack stirred, awakening from a deep sleep. He groaned and shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight that was pouring into his bedroom. Zack turned over and tried to fall back asleep, but it was hopeless. He kicked off the covers, letting them fall to the floor, and stepped out of the bed.

He instinctively walked over to the calendar on the wall opposite of his bed. Zack may have been the most unorganized person you will ever meet, but for some reason he liked to keep track of dates and know what day it was. So he kept a calendar and marked it daily.

He picked up the pen sitting on the burro and drew a large **X** on yesterday's date. He smiled. Six blank squares remained and one circled with a big red heart.

The Prom was a week away.

Zack's stomach flipped a little from excitement and a bit of nerves. He turned and headed towards the closet to change into some clothes, when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Cody's perfectly made bed.

Zack rolled his eyes from annoyance. He approached the bed, an evil grin growing on his face. Zack sat down onto the bed and began bouncing up and down. He grabbed some of the covers and the pillows and tossed them onto the floor. Just to tick Cody off.

He chuckled at his wrong doing, knowing how angry Cody would be. He looked up at the open closet across the room. Sticking out like a rose in a patch of weeds was the tux Zack had rented for his big night.

Zack grinned. Suits weren't really his thing. He would have been perfectly happy wearing jeans and a T-shirt to the prom. But he had to look his best for Maddie. Not to mention he looked quite dashing in a tux.

Zack jumped off of Cody's bed and went off to brush his teeth. Leaving his mess behind him.

* * *

Maddie leaned against the counter, rapidly texting Mary Margaret (who still hadn't gotten a date to the prom yet). She wasn't really suppose to use her cell phone during her shift, but as long as she didn't get caught, what harm did it cause?

"Texting on the job?"

Maddie froze. She had been caught.

"_Maybe if I quickly apologize I won't get into to much trouble." _

"I'm so sorry sir..."

Maddie's jaw dropped when she saw who was standing there.

"Trevor!"

She said that with a lot more enthusiasm then she wanted to, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Maddie, good to see you too." Trevor laughed

"Great to see you. How are you?" Maddie was all smiles. He may have been an environment destroying, political jerk. But he was a very cute environment destroying, political jerk. And who could resist that baby face of his?

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Zack stepped out. His eyes darted to the candy counter like always. But something was different today, and to his horror he saw Maddie speaking and smiling with some guy.

The little green monster of jealousy began kicking his insides. He quickly shook off the feeling and reminded himself that he was going to prom with Maddie. Not this guy.

He put on his best "Cool, calm guy" look and strutted over to the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie."

"Oh, Hey Zack." she gave him a warm smile that made his insides tingle. But he couldn't help but notice she sounded distracted.

Zack nodded towards the guy. "Who are you?"

"Trevor." he gave Zack a small smile.

"Ah, ok."

Maddie gave him a look. Zack looked away a bit ashamed. He wasn't exactly being the nicest guy. But could you blame him?

"This is Zack."

Zack stuck out his fist in an attempt to be friendly. Clearly Trevor didn't understand his gesture, because he gave Maddie a confused look before lightly tapping Zack's fists with his own.

Zack mentally rolled his eyes. _"Dork."_

Trevor cleared his throat and turned back to Maddie.

"So, I was wondering... since I'm here... and it's prom time..."

Zack's guard went up when he saw where this was going.

"Are you going with anyone?"

Maddie's face went from joy to shock. She hadn't expected that. "Oh, well, um..."

Zack's stomach turned and he felt like he was about to throw up.

"The thing is..."

A wave of emotions went through Zack. It was uncontrollable and he felt numb all over. It was like being on a roller coaster of emotions, and he just wanted to get off. Before he could stop himself, he said the words he really deep down inside didn't want to say.

"Maddie, you should go with him."

She turned towards Zack even more shocked then she was 30 seconds ago.

"What?"

Zack swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"You deserve the perfect prom. And your last one wasn't. So go with him. Have a great time."

"Zack..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Zack turned on his heel and bolted towards the elevator. The voice inside his head screaming at him for being so stupid. He repeatedly tapped the room floor button in a desperate attempt to shut the doors as quickly as possible.

When they finally shut, leaving him in this closed space, cutting him off from the rest of the world, did he finally let his emotions fly.

Zack turned and slammed his fist against the elevator wall.

This was suppose to be his night!

This was suppose to be perfect.

He turned back around and leaned his head back.

Everything was going perfect.

Better than a dream.

He even thought Maddie was starting to like him.

He slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.

How stupid was he? Thinking Maddie would ever fall for him.

There will always be another guy. Smarter, funnier, whatever.

He would always be second best.

A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he buried his face in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Zack, wait!" Maddie called after him. But it was no use, he was already gone.

She continued to stare at the now closed elevator. A wave crashed down upon her, drowning her in emotions she wasn't quite sure about. Whether her feelings were of guilt, grief, confusion, or anger, she didn't know. All she knew was her stomach didn't feel right, and her head was swimming.

"So, does that mean you'll go with me?" Trevor spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great." Maddie kept her eyes glued to the door. She was only partially listening.

"Awesome. I'll call you later or something."

"Yeah. Great."

Trevor waved good-bye, but Maddie didn't notice.

When she finally tore her eyes from the elevator and became aware of her surroundings, she realized she had agreed to go with Trevor to the prom.

Maddie groaned and put her forehead in her hands.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Cody burst through the doors of the Tipton and ran across the lobby. He never felt so giddy in his life. Ignoring the calls from Mr. Moseby to stop running in the lobby, he ran straight into the open elevator.

He couldn't explain the feeling taking over him and he couldn't rationally explain his behavior. He wanted to sing and jump, dance and run, scream and laugh. So many different things. He didn't know which was appropriate, if any.

He did know that he wanted to tell someone. He didn't know why, but he did.

Cody stepped out of the elevator and ran down the hallway to his suite, looking like Charlie in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory.

He burst through the door of his suite. He glanced around, when he saw no one there he ran right into his bedroom.

"Zack!" Cody called to his brother, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Don't you knock!"

Cody watched his brother clumsily grab a sports magazine, cleverly hiding his face.

"Ah, sorry. But this is my room too."

Zack shrugged. Cody could tell something was not quite right. He slowly approached him.

"You ok?"

"Fine." was his firm reply.

Cody stood at the foot of his bed. He leaned his body slightly, peaking at Zack's face. His eye's were red and puffy, and there was a clear sign of the after math of a runny nose.

"Are you crying?"

Cody mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant to say it aloud like that. But It was out of complete shock, he hadn't seen his brother cry since they were little kids.

"No!" Came Zack's abrupt and oh to obvious answer.

Cody sighed, "What happened?"

Zack quickly stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Careful to keep his back to Cody.

"No speaking to me. Must be bad."

Zack continued to ignore him. Cody didn't stop interrogating him though. He knew even though he wasn't talking, his body language would tell him everything he needed to know. He just needed to keep guessing.

"Something about dad?"

Zack tossed the magazine aside and picked up a bean bag. He started tossing it back and forth, playing it cool.

"Something about School?"

Zack continued to toss the bean bag around.

"Something about Maddie?"

Zack twitched and dropped the bean bag.

"_Bingo."_ Cody grinned at his cleverness.

Zack picked up the bean bag and tossed it around again.

"Alright, don't tell me." Cody slipped out of the room leaving Zack to wallow in self pity.

He now knew perfectly well who was the source of the little issue. He would just go ask Maddie what happened later. Now he wanted to celebrate. Even if he had to celebrate alone.

Because...

He, Cody Martin, was going to Prom.

He, Cody Martin, was going to prom with a beautiful, wonderful girl.

The girl of his dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Maddie stood miserably at her post that Saturday night. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and sighed.

Moseby was walking around the lobby making his routine check to make sure everything was in tip top shape. He passed by Maddie taking a double take. He stopped on a dime and turned around.

"Madeline?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him, snapping out of her deep thought. "Sorry Mr. Moseby, did you say something?"

"Your shift is over. You can go home now."

"Oh, right, thanks." Maddie bent down and picked up her school bag. Moseby didn't hurry off to check on guests or anything of the sort. He stayed and watched Maddie. He couldn't help but feel that something was bothering her.

"I hate to barge in on your personnel life but..." Maddie looked up at him, "I couldn't help but notice you look a bit, distraught."

Maddie didn't know what to say. She didn't know why she felt this way, never mind explain it.

"Oh it's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." She gave him a weak smile in hopes that it would convince him.

"I see." Moseby nodded, "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm here." he paused for a moment "Or I could send London or Carey. Either way."

Maddie laughed at his rare sense of humor and was touched by his sincere, caring comment.

"Thanks Mr. Moseby."

"Your welcome. Goodnight, Maddie." Moseby turned around and headed towards his office.

Maddie watched him leave before heading out the door.

* * *

Late that night Maddie sat on the window seat in her bedroom staring up at the stars. Although she looked cozy and comfortable in her flannel pajamas, she felt far from comfortable.

Just as she was about to head over to her bed to turn in for the night, she heard her cell phone ring.

Her heart leaped for a moment and her stomach turned. She rushed to pick it up, avoiding stubbing her toe on her bed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

Maddie frowned at the sound of London's voice.

"Oh, hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Maddie quickly cleared her throat trying to get rid of any sound of disappointment in her voice. " I just I thought you were someone else."

"Oh really. Might that someone be Zack?" London giggled

"No!"

"Jeez Maddie, I was only joking."

"Sorry." Maddie wrapped her free arm around her knees.

"So, you were you expecting?"

Maddie sighed. She might as well tell her. She was her best friend. And she felt like if she didn't express her feelings, or at least talk about it, she would burst.

"Ok, I was hoping it was Zack."

"Hmm, hoping? I was just suggesting expecting. Hoping is much more interesting."

Maddie blushed. But didn't actually deny her claims.

"Well, we kind of got into a fight."

"You did?"

"Well, not really."

"Ok, your losing me here."

"Sorry, let me start from the beginning..."

Maddie took a long breath and preceded to tell London about Trevor, Zack's little outburst, and so on. When she finished, she expected a huge weight to be lifted off, but to her dismay that didn't happen. She still felt heavy and sick to her stomach.

"So your going with Trevor now?"

"I don't know. I guess."

"Darn."

"Why? You think that's bad?" Maddie sounded a bit hopeful. She didn't exactly know why. She couldn't figure out if her instincts were telling her to go with Trevor or with Zack.

"I just thought it would be cool if we all went to prom together."

Maddie snapped out of her thoughts about Trevor and Zack. It was her turn to be confused.

"Wait, what?"

"You, me, Zack, and Cody."

"Why would Cody..." Maddie stopped when she realized what she was getting at.

"Your going with Cody?"

"Yeah." London smiled at the end of the line, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Why?" Maddie had to admit she sounded kind of rude but she was just curious and actually pleased.

"When I found out you and Zack were going together as friends..." she stretched out "friends" in a suggestive manner.

"I figured I should take a friend too..." London giggled "And he is kinda cute."

"London Tipton!" Maddie joined in on her laughter.

The two girls continued to laugh for awhile. When they finally stopped their gigglefest London led the conversation back to the Zack/Trevor issue.

"I think you should talk to him."

"Who, Cody?"

"No, Zack."

"Oh, right." Maddie began to trace the patterns on her pajama pants. Partially not wanting to go back to the subject.

"I think you'll regret it if you don't."

"But I'm going with Trevor now." That comment shocked Maddie. She hadn't even planned on saying it. Without even realizing it, her mind had made up her decision for her.

"Still, talk to him."

"Wow London. That was actually sincere and insightful. Seems like Cody has already made an impression on you."

The two girls finished up the last of their conversation and bid each other goodnight.

Maddie crawled into bed and made a mental note to call Zack first thing in the morning.

* * *

_So the mystery girl is London! _

_Congrats to everyone who guessed right!_

_Oh and I'd like to point out that London isn't really stupid in my story like she is in season 3 and part of season 2 because I can't stand how stupid they made her._

_Just thought I should point that out : )_

_I hope everyone likes the story so far!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Maddie's eyes fluttered open. The Sunday morning sun shimmering down onto her face. She slowly sat up straight and stretched her arms in front of her. It was probably around 9:00. Most people would probably think this was way to early for a Sunday morning to be up, but not Maddie. She was a morning person and she liked to get as much day time hours in as possible.

She glanced over at her cell phone sitting on her bedside table. The blinking red light told her she had a new message.

Maddie's heart literally skipped a beat. Her slightly shaking hand reached out and grabbed the phone in one quick motion. She stared at the phone for a moment, knowing who she wanted it to be from, worried about what it might say. She flipped it open.

Her heart sank when she saw that it was only a text message from London. She leaned back against the headboard and opened it.

"dont forget to call him!!!!!!"

Maddie groaned as she read that. It's not that she didn't want to talk to him. Well, actually she really didn't want to talk to him. She didn't know what she was going to say, and she just knew it was going to be awkward.

But she did owe him an explanation.

She silently cursed herself for being born such an empathetic, caring person.

She thought about her options for a moment. She could call him now, get it over with, and have the rest of the day to think of a way to make it up to him. Or, she could call later, have the whole day to think about what to say, and risk running into him later and have to tell him face to face. Either way she still felt extremely guilty.

She made up her mind to call him now. She knew she would chicken out later on. Plus London would be on her back all day if she found out she hadn't talked to him yet. And she really didn't want to have to do it face to face.

Her hands were still shaking quite a bit (if not more), as she dialed his number. She put the phone against her ear and began nervously clearing her throat.

Why was her throat suddenly so dry?

Why was her heart beating so fast?

These question ran through her head as the rings echoed in her ears. Suddenly she heard his voice...

"Hey it's Zack. I'm not here, so leave me a message."

Maddie's heart beat started to slow down. Leaving a message was perfect! Now she still had time to think about what to say. When she heard the beep she spoke in a voice so clear and calm, she didn't even realize it was herself speaking at first.

"Hi Zack, it's Maddie. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Please give me a call as soon as you get this so we can talk."

Satisfied, she closed her phone and put it back on the bedside table. She knew everything would be fine.

Zack would call her back and they would have a very understanding chat.

They were good friends after all.

* * *

Zack rolled out of bed that same Sunday morning. He walked past his cell phone and his calendar, straight to the door.

Time and date weren't important to him anymore. He no longer had anything to look forward to.

He sat down on the couch and tried to get comfortable. He knew he would be sitting there for awhile. As he reached for the remote control, he heard his cell phone go off.

At first it peaked his interest to know who was calling him this early in the morning. But he ignored it anyways. There was no one in the world he wanted to talk to at this moment.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of aimlessly flipping through channels and finding nothing of interest, he decided it was a good time to check up on that call.

He flipped open the phone and was completely shocked (and thrilled) to see Maddie's picture under the missed calls list. Maybe she was sorry, maybe she still wanted to go to prom with him!

Without hesitation and with trembling fingers he dialed his voice mail box number. He put his ear against the phone and listened carefully to every word she said...

"Hi Zack, it's Maddie. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Please give me a call as soon as you get this so we can talk."

The pit in his stomach returned. She sounded way to calm, almost cheerful. She wasn't sorry after all, she didn't care.

"_So we can talk"_

"Yeah right." Zack muttered to himself.

He knew exactly what she wanted to "talk" about. No way was he putting himself through that.

Zack slowly hung up the phone and returned it to it's lonely spot on the table. He turned around and headed towards the bathroom.

Zack placed his hands firmly on the sink and looked into the mirror, straight into his eyes.

"Look at yourself. You're a wreck." he began talking to himself.

"You need to get better. No more of this wimpy crying stuff."

He took a deep shaky breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Maddie doesn't like you. She never has, never will."

He forced himself to continue.

"The only way your gonna get better is if you forget about her. That means no more thinking about her, talking to her, nothing."

He felt his knees get weak, his stomach felt sick again. But he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He had to do this.

"You'll get over her." He took another breath, "You'll get over..."

Zack couldn't say it. He finally broke down. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. He leaned his forehead against the cool sink.

"I'll never get over her. Never."

"I love you Maddie."

He felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks. He continued to let them fall for a moment before crawling forward to the toilet. This time he knew for sure he was actually going to be sick.

* * *

_This was a pretty hard chapter for me to write because I felt so bad for Zack._

_But I really felt like there needed to be a sad chapter for him. Where we could _

_Really get a chance to see him when he is most vulnerable._

_I hope everyone still likes the story!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hi Zack, it's, uh, Maddie again. This is my third call and I was just wondering if you got my other calls. Um, please call me back when you get this message."

Maddie flipped off her phone and carefully placed it back in her pocket. Guilt and fear began to consume her.

Was he mad at her?

She wasn't 100 sure why, but that thought really bothered her.

"Hey Maddie."

Maddie's heart leaped at the sound of the familiar voice. She spun around fast enough to give her whiplash.

"Oh, hi Cody."

"It does wonders for my self esteem when people sound that disappointed to see me." Cody grinned in a joking matter as he rested his elbows on the candy counter.

"I'm sorry. It's just that..." she wanted to give him a good reason without bringing up Zack, but she knew that would be practically impossible. "You and Zack sound a lot alike."

"Well, we are twins. We tend to have a lot of things that are alike."

Maddie gave him a small smile, "Good point."

"Speaking of Zack." Cody figured that since she brought him up, this would be the perfect opportunity to find out what had happened. "Were you hoping to see him?"

Maddie forced out a laugh, "Of course not. Why would I be hoping to see him?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was the way your face lit up when you thought you heard him that gave me the hint." Cody grinned knowing he had her cornered.

Maddie could feel her cheeks began to burn. She knew she could give him an excuse to get herself out of this sticky situation. But she was to emotionally drained to think up a clever enough excuse.

"It's just that, he hasn't returned my calls, and I guess I'm just worried."

Cody's grin faded. "He hasn't returned your calls?"

Cody couldn't believe it. He never knew a time that Zack didn't take the opportunity to talk to Maddie.

"No, he hasn't." Maddie put her chin in her palms in defeat.

"If you don't mind me asking, did something happen between you two?"

"Yeah actually, this guy I know came and asked me out, Zack got really upset, and now we're not going to prom together."

Cody felt a surge of grief for his brother. This was probably the most devastating thing that's ever happened to him.

"That's awful."

"I know, I know. I feel like a horrible person."

"Don't. It's not your fault. Zack would hate himself if he knew how you felt." Cody placed a comforting had on her shoulder in hopes that it would make her feel at least a little better.

"Thanks Cody, that means a lot." she smiled at him in gratitude.

"Your welcome." Cody returned that smile and turned to leave when he heard Maddie's grinning voice.

"You and London are going to have such a great time at the prom."

Cody turned back and grinned at her before darting off to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

_This Chapter has taken me far longer then I expected. I'm so sorry for the delay and hope that you still enjoy the story!_

_SPOILER WARNINGS: From the episodes of __Day care__ and __Not so Suite 16_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The week leading up to the prom went both quickly and slowly at the same time.

The week consisted of last minute up dates and changes, one to many discussions of dresses, Djs, and food options.

For London and Cody the days went by like years. But the time was spent well. The two became very close and were seen hanging out more and more often.

For Zack and Maddie it was a totally different story. Zack spent his days enclosed his suite, cut off from the world that he use to know. Like a hermit. Even Mr. Moseby, who at first loved the change in scenery with no pesky kids messing around with his precious lobby, became worried.

Maddie was not much better. Although she was pulling off the poker face much better then Zack was, inside she was miserable. She didn't even know why she cared so much. All she knew was she did care, painfully cared. She desperately wanted to turn back time and fix everything, but that was impossible. What was done, was done.

The week continued on like this.

Then it came.

The night before the prom.

Last minute everything was taken care of.

As Cody and London talked on their cell phones about the excitement of everything, Zack lay in the other room staring at ceiling. He looked numb and emotionless from the outside, but inside consisted of thoughts and memories of Maddie. He knew he promised himself he wouldn't do it, but he couldn't help it. Besides it made him happy. Nothing wrong with that right?

The memories played through his head like an old home video. Each making him smile, each melting the icy core he had formed over the week.

He remembered little times he had hit on her. Which always came with mix reactions from Maddie. Sometimes she rolled her eyes, sometimes they were followed by a sarcastic remark, and even occasionally there was a smile.

There was the time he tried to help her watch the kids in the day care program and he ended up losing them all. What a horribly embarrassing moment. But it was worth it in the end, he ended up finding all the kids and Maddie ended up being very grateful and thanked him later for helping her keep her job.

Her sweet 16 was his next memory. He remembered how hard he tried to get her the perfect gift. And in the end even though he didn't get her the perfect thing, he didn't let her down. He went to her party when no one else did. I guess that's all she wanted.

His whole body tingled as he remembered the hug she gave him. The hug was so simple in yet in felt so meaningful and sincere. How he just melted in her arms.

Zack yawned and turned on his side. A small smile grew on his face as a laughing Maddie appeared in his mind.

That was the last thing he saw before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Not very far from there, Maddie stood in her own bedroom.

She stood in front of her open closet, fingering the sparkly blue dress that se was to put on in less then 24 hours.

Maddie sighed loudly as she eventually turned from the closet. She wanted to sleep, but she didn't feel tired.

She sat on the edge of her bed and stared down at her hands. She wasn't sure of a lot of things at the moment, which she didn't like. She was so use to having all the answers. She was a stranger in this unfamiliar territory.

And even through all her confusion she knew one thing was for sure.

She had to talk to Zack.

Tomorrow. Even if he refused to see her, she had to talk to him. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

Suddenly the weight that had been pressed down upon her, the weight she kept expecting to lift, was finally lifting. Not all of it, but a little bit.

Maddie smiled. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

_Ok the next chapter will be the last. _

_The Big one!_

_Prom Night!!!_


	13. PROM NIGHT

**Ch 13 PROM NIGHT**

This was it. The day was finally here. The big night that had been so anticipated. The day that caused so many heartbreaks, so many realizations, and had cost so much money, was just a few hours away!

Cody had been up since 5:00 am that morning. He had been too excited to even consider sleeping in. By 6:00 he had already ironed his tux, shined his shoes, and made breakfast for his entire family. He then stood tapping his foot wondering what he would do for the next twelve hours.

London had gotten up at 10:00 which was very early for her, for a Saturday especially. She had set up appointments for the best hair stylist, manicurist, and make up artists in Boston. She had a full day ahead of her and desperately hoped there would be enough time.

Zack rolled out of bed around noon in a much better mood then he had all week. That was until he remembered what day it was. After that realization he gloomily returned to his usual spot on the sofa.

Maddie, like Cody, had gotten up quite early. Like Zack, she woke up in a much better mood, and like London she had a very full day ahead of her.

* * *

The hours seemed to tick by even slower than the days had, but eventually the time came.

London stood in front of her wall sized mirror in her suite.. Her sleek red dress tickled her toes and her freshly curled hair was cleverly twisted into a classy up do. She smiled at her reflection. She was ready for the Prom.

Maddie stood in front of her own (although much smaller) mirror in her room. She tucked one of her loose curls behind her ear. Unlike London, she had done her hair herself and had hoped that it wouldn't come out looking like a troll doll. To her pleasant surprise, it had turned out very nice. She sat down onto her bed and slipped on her silver heals.

"Maddie, are you almost ready?" Maddie's mother called from the hallway

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Maddie looked at herself one last time in the mirror and smiled.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

Cody walked out of the bathroom with a corsage in his hand, butterflies in his stomach, and a smile on his face. He had spent the last few hours practicing his dances moods, thinking up funny and romantic things to say, and repeatedly retying his tie.

He was heading towards the door when he saw Zack out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned around and studied his brother. He sat, slumped in his spot, still, with a vacant look in his eyes. Obviously broken.

Cody's stomach turned for him. He wished there was someway to get through to him, someway to make him feel better.

"Zack, you should come to the prom. It'll be fun."

"No, I'd rather stay here." his voice sounded hoarse from lack of use.

"Come on. We can hang out together."

"Don't you have a date?"

Cody glanced at the corsage in his hand. His heart twitched for a moment, but he shook it off. Blood was thicker than water and his brother needed him.

"No. I don't" he paused "So are you coming? It'll be fun, just you and me."

"Thanks, but if I see Maddie in the arms of another guy I might throw up, or kill someone, whatever comes first."

Cody placed the corsage delicately on the table and took a seat next to his brother. He opened his mouth to say the only words he thought could possibly lighten his mood.

"I know how much she meant to you."

"That took Zack by surprise. "You do?"

Cody nodded, "I do. So I'm really sorry about everything that's happened. And I'm even more sorry I wasn't there for you."

Zack smiled at his twin, "Thanks Cody."

"Want me to stay here with you?"

"No, you go and have fun. No point in us both missing the prom."

Cody hesitated, "You sure?"

"Positive." Zack patted him on the back in gratitude.

Cody stood up and opened the door.

"Oh and Cody..."

"Yeah?"

"If you happen to see that Trevor kid alone. Do me a favor and drown him in the punch bowl."

Cody laughed, "You got it."

Zack smiled as he watched him leave. As the door clicked shut, he stood up to get himself a glass of water. Halfway to the sink he heard a timid knock at the door.

Zack chuckled to himself, "Forget your underwear, Cody?"

When there was no answer he opened the door. He almost fell over when he saw Maddie standing there, with a very sheepish grin on her face.

"Uh, Hi."

Zack couldn't form words. Part of him wanted to throw his arms around her and never let go, and the other part, well, he realized then there was no other part. He knew then that even though he wanted, really truly wanted, to be mad at her, he wasn't. He couldn't be. He loved her through it all.

"Can I, um, can I come in? Please?"

Zack snapped back into reality. "Yeah. Sure."

He left the door open for her to come in. He then turned and headed back towards the sink, trying to pass off as though he didn't care.

"So... how are you?"

Maddie wanted to slap herself for saying something so stupid. She had planned perfectly what she was going to say, but now she just stood there like a babbling idiot.

"Fine." Zack took a long sip of his water. He tried not to notice how gorgeous she looked.

"Good. Good.

Zack crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "So..."

"Listen, I'm so sorry about the prom." Maddie quickly blurted out.

Zack sighed, he knew it was coming. "It's ok..."

"No, it's not." Maddie cut him off " It's not ok. I made a promise, and I broke it."

Zack turned and went back to the couch. He could have told her off if he wanted to but it wouldn't be right. He was the one that told her to go with the guy in the first place.

"It's alright, Maddie. I told you to go. I wanted you to have a good time."

"It still doesn't make it right."

"I guess not. But it's better now." Zack sighed, "You get to go to the prom with the guy you want. I know your last prom was... a disappointment."

Maddie stood there looking at him, she couldn't understand why he would think that.

"It wasn't."

Zack looked up at her, "What?"

"Sure I didn't go with the guy I originally wanted to go with. But I ended up with a great prom and I spent it with a very special friend." Maddie smiled and took a seat next to him. "Zack, it was far from a disappointment."

Zack felt his whole body swell with joy. " You mean that?"

"I really do."

"Thanks Maddie. That really means a lot to me." After a moment Zack frowned and looked down at his hands. "But you should go. Your dates probably waiting."

"Actually," Maddie grinned, "I'm waiting for him."

Zack's eyes darted up towards her's. "What?"

"Your not dressed yet. So... I'm waiting for you."

It took Zack a second to fully comprehend what she had just said.

"You mean... you? Wait..."

Maddie giggled, "Yes Zack, you're my date to the prom." She paused " That is, if you still want to be."

Zack couldn't contain his happiness. He burst into laughter and threw his arms around Maddie.

Maddie laughed along with him and returned the hug. They sat there for a minute or two before Zack came to his senses and released her, quite embarrassed.

"What about Trevor?"

"I called him a few days ago and told him that I was very sorry but I already have a date to the prom." Maddie's eyes twinkled for the first time in weeks as she told him the story.

"And what did he say?"

"He took it very well. And I gave him the number of a friend of mine to make up for the last minute notice. And last time I checked they were getting along great and were planning on going to prom together."

"Which friend?"

"Corrie. The pretty one that's not very bright."

Zack smiled, "Oh yeah."

"They actually make a very cute couple."

Zack studied Maddie. He found it amazing that she had done all this for him. He couldn't help but feel that, she must care! Even just a little. He looked at her loose curls that fell perfectly past her shoulders, her lips that parted in a smile, and her brown eyes that twinkled and smiled as they looked back at him. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he held himself back. He didn't know why he did, but he did.

"You better get ready. We're going to be late."

Zack shook himself out of his trance and jumped up. "Oh right, sorry."

Maddie giggled, "That's fine. I would just hate to see you miss the buffet."

"Uh, Maddie?"

"Yes, Zack?"

Zack hesitated a moment before timidly leaning forward and softly kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." He whispered in her ear before darting off to his bedroom to change.

Maddie was left speechless. Her stomach felt funny, almost giddy, and her body felt tingly. Her hand subconsciously reached up and touched her cheek..

"Your welcome."

* * *

Flowers and streamers decorated that Tipton ballroom. Music blasted through the speakers and every table was piled high with plenty of food. Maddie and Zack entered the room with huge smiles on their faces.

The Tipton had never looked better.

"Wow this place looks great!" Maddie looked around swimming in the excitement of everything.

Zack nodded in agreement, "Yeah it does."

Maddie turn towards him when she heard a very familiar excited voice.

"Maddie! Zack! You came!"

London threw her arms around the two, overjoyed to see that they had ended up coming together.

"Nice to see you too, London." Maddie choked out.

"I'm very glad to see you managed to get Zack out of his slum." Cody greeted Maddie with a appreciative smile.

Zack's eyes widened when he saw Cody slide his hand into London's. And a sly grin grew on his face when he saw London smile at him with a blush.

"London, may I borrow my brother for a second?"

"Oh, sure."

"Thanks." Zack grabbed Cody by the collar of his tux and dragged him to a quiet spot by the door.

"You didn't tell me you were taking London."

Cody's confused face softened. "Well, you've been so miserable all week, I didn't want to bring it up."

Zack smiled at this, "You know. Your not as big a dork as I thought you were."

"Umm thanks?"

"It's a compliment." Zack thought for a moment. "And just a little while ago. You were willing to give up your date to hang with me?"

"Of course. You're my brother."

Zack didn't know what to say. He was extremely grateful, but didn't really know how to put that into words.

"Thanks man."

Cody smiled and patted him on the back. "Anytime."

A slow song began pouring through the speakers, interrupting the silence.

Zack nudged Cody, "Better hurry before London gets lonely."

Cody smiled at him then went off in search of her.

Zack leaned against the wall, lost in thought, when he began to feel fingers interlacing with his.

"I believe, you owe me a dance."

Zack's smile grew as he felt Maddie lead him to the dance floor.

As the two began to dance it slowly started to feel as though everyone else in the room was fading away. Zack suddenly had no worries from the past or any thoughts of the future to bother him. The only thing that mattered was this very moment. Maddie felt the same. She had never experienced such a peaceful, happy moment in her life.

They continued to sway to the music, soaking up every inch of this moment. Not wanting it to end.

But both knew that eventually the song would end and the moment would fade. But both also knew that when that moment did come. They wouldn't let that feeling slip away with the song. And neither would let go of the other's hand.

_**The End**_

* * *

_I just wanted to say Thanks to everyone who read this story! I had a great time writing this story and I hope you all had a great time reading it!_

_Thanks again!_

_Lizzy_


End file.
